Never Settle
by Darkalli85
Summary: Kurt didn't meet Blaine whilst he was in school, but that's what college is for. New York is a place of new adventure for three of New Directions favourite members. There will definitely be Klaine, and the ever present Finchel. Rated M just in case. Summary sucks but the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Darkalli85

**Title: **Untitled for now. Open for suggestions.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, if I did then Blaine and Kurt wouldn't have broken up in season four. I don't own anything else apart from the story line and original characters.

**Warnings: **Mild swearing. A/U

**Pairings: **Kurt/Blaine, David/OC, Rachel/Finn, Nick/Jeff, Wes/OC

**Author's Note: **I'm hoping to post this story on a regular basis. I'm open to any suggestions for a title; all the ones I've thought of have been kind of lame. With this story the only difference are that Kurt never met Blaine and he didn't just apply to NYADA. I didn't like how Miss Pillsbury only suggested one college choice for Kurt and Rachel, I also didn't like how Kurt did an awesome job with his audition to NYADA but didn't get in, when Rachel screwed hers up and practically had to beg for a second chance only to get in. So I decided to have Kurt apply to other schools with NYADA as a second choice. Plus I really wanted Finn to go to New York with them.

**Chapter One: **College Choices

"Are you guys ready?" asked Rachel as she entered the room to add her letter to the two already on the stool.

"I kind of want to wait." Finn said with a bit of fear tinging his voice.

"For how long?" Kurt asked him.

"Forever. I'm- Just a couple more seconds. But this is the last moment before we know. After we open those envelopes, it's-it's gonna change our entire lives no matter what's in it either way." Finn explained as he looked at the other two.

"I just kind of want another minute with you guys here like this."

Kurt wasn't really worried about the outcome of his letter, he had applied for more than one college but trying to get Rachel to talk about anything other than NYADA was hopeless. So as Kurt stood with Rachel and Finn looking at the three envelopes sitting on the stool he thought back to the start of the year when he first decided to change things up.

**Flashback**

Kurt couldn't understand why Rachel was so set on getting into the one school. NYADA was very picky with whom they let in and they only accepted about twenty admissions a year. Putting your hopes into the one college didn't seem like such a smart move to him, which is why after leaving Miss Pillsbury's office with Rachel, Kurt feigned his forgotten mobile and went back to the Guidance Counsellor's office.

"Kurt! What are you doing back here?"

"I was wondering if you had admission forms for NYU and Parsons."

"I don't have admission forms but I do have information packets for them. Parsons and NYU applications are primarily done online so you'll need to go to their websites." Miss Pillsbury replied as she got up from her desk to retrieve the information packets.

"Out of curiosity, why do you want these other schools?" Miss Pillsbury asked as she looked in her filing cabinet.

"I don't want to put all of my hopes into one school; I'm only applying to NYADA because its less hassle to agree with Rachel than it is to argue."

"So, does that mean that NYADA will be your second choice?"

"Yes, if I get in then that's great but if I get into Parsons or NYU I'll pick one of them before NYADA." Kurt explained as he watched Miss Pillsbury pull an information pack out of her filing cabinet.

"It's good that you are expanding your choices Kurt."

Kurt took the packet from Miss Pillsbury then thanked her before putting it in his bag so Rachel wouldn't see it; he really didn't want to have an argument with her about his choice. She was so dead set on becoming a Broadway star that anything Kurt told her wouldn't register. He just hoped that putting all her efforts and hopes into one school wouldn't come back to bite her in the arse.

Don't get him wrong, Kurt loved Broadway and he would love even more to be on Broadway but he loved his fashion more. Ever since he started helping Tina with the costumes for their performances in his sophomore year, Kurt has branched out more. He even designed and made his own suit for Junior Prom. He also watched quite a lot of Project Runway so Parsons the New School for Design was by far his first choice.

Thankfully he could afford to attend any of the three schools. His college fund was rather large after having so many people add to it over the years. His mother's parents had started the fund the day he was born, money would be put into the account bi-month and Kurt would add a percentage of his birthday and Christmas money from family members. He even added half of his pay that he got from working at his dads garage. That made nineteen years' worth (plus interest) a lot of money.

He intended to live in on-campus housing, it would be cheaper and easier and a great way to meet new people. New York people were a lot more open minded than those that resided in Lima, Ohio.

Kurt had fallen in love with the city when The New Directions had gone there the year previous for their Nationals. Granted they lost but the experience was exhilarating none the less. Kurt wasn't too sure on what Finn's college plans are, he's not even sure if Finn knows, but it would be nice to have the big lug there as well. It all depended on how his relationship with Rachel went; those two were off and on so often they were like a light switch.

In some ways Kurt was glad that he never had a high school boyfriend, he wasn't sure he would be able to handle all the drama that comes with it. Not to mention with the bigoted homophobes at McKinley, and Ohio in general, he never really found anyone else who was openly gay. Other than Santana of course but he was the only one, beside Brittany, that she had freely admitted it to.

Closet Case Karofsky wasn't exactly a good candidate either, even if he had stopped bullying Kurt. That had only come about because of Santana, she had convinced the football player to be her beard and help out with an anti-bullying club at the school. Of course that didn't stop the students at McKinley from adding his name as a write-in vote for Prom Queen. He took it all in stride though, yeah it was humiliating but it was still an honour, even if the rest of the school didn't think of it in that regard. When Karofsky was voted Prom King he freaked out and left, Kurt ended up sharing the dance with Santana instead. The two had become somewhat tentative friends after that, they spent quite a bit of their summer holiday hanging out and shopping.

His friendship with Mercedes had started to fizzle out by the end of their junior year; Kurt had started hanging out with Rachel. He's still not quite sure how that came about. But the pair had started to get closer and Kurt spent more time at her house, which enabled him to form a pretty strong bond with her fathers. They were both Broadway obsessed, just like their daughter, but they could help him in a way that his father couldn't and Burt was glad for them.

Santana and Brittany were added into the mix as well. Santana's bitchy one liners were a force to be reckoned with when they were aimed at you but Kurt gave back just as good as he got which amused Santana more often than not. All in all his summer after junior year was a rather interesting one and Kurt was entertained continuously throughout it.

**End Flashback**

The letters continued to sit ominously on the stool as if they were mocking the trio, just from the looks Kurt could see on their faces neither wanted to open their respective letter. Luckily he had talked Finn into applying for more than one college too; it would be great if he got into The Actor's Studio at Pace University like he wanted but it was always better to have a backup plan just in case. Rachel found that out the hard way when she choked on her audition in front of Carmen Tibideaux.

When Kurt applied at NYU he got Finn to do the same, Steinhardt at NYU offered a really good musical theatre program and Kurt believed that Finn would do just as good there as he would at Pace. Thankfully it didn't take much convincing when Kurt pointed out all the pros of attending NYU; Finn especially liked the gym at the Palladium hall. Rachel on the other hand was still adamant about NYADA even if she had to re-apply the next year.

Kurt still couldn't believe that the pair still planned on getting married after graduation, their parents weren't too happy about the situation either. Nothing could be done to deter them though considering Finn was nineteen and Rachel was eighteen, both legally adults so it was essentially their choice; even if most of their friends and family thought they were too young. It was still rather weird to think that by the time they start at university Kurt would have a sister-in-law.

"So who's first?" Kurt asked as he looked at his best friend and his brother.

"I'll go first. I got a good feeling about it." Finn replied before he reached forward and picked up the envelope from Pace University.

"Look. No matter what happens, we're all here for each other." Rachel interjected before Finn could open his letter.

"I didn't get in." Were the first words out of Finn's mouth once he read the letter, he had really wanted to get into Pace but he still had the NYU letter waiting for him at home. Hopefully that one wouldn't be so disappointing.

Kurt reached for his next and opened it up. "I didn't get in." He didn't realise how upset he'd be about the outcome of the letter till he read it. Even though he had also applied to Parsons and NYU he still would have liked to know if he was good enough to get into such a prestigious place as NYADA, guess not. At least he knew now and he could focus on the other two letters that were waiting at home along with Finn's

Next to open their letter was Rachel and Kurt really hoped she got in because he honestly didn't think that he would hear the end of it if she didn't. She reached for the letter and turned to face away from them before opening the envelope and unfolding the letter. Once read she turned around to face the boys.

"I got in."

Both Finn and Kurt smiled at her and congratulated her on getting in, but Rachel didn't look happy about the fact that Finn and Kurt wouldn't be going to New York with her so Kurt decided to tell her about the other applications that he and Finn had filled out.

"It's not over yet Rachel."

"What do you mean, I'm going to New York but you guys are both going to be stuck here." Rachel said in near hysterics.

"I know, I'll defer till next year. I'll help you guys work on your re-applications and we can all go next year."

"Rachel, you don't need to defer. Finn and I applied to other colleges." This was said in a loud tone to try and be heard over Rachel's hysteric rambling. Kurt was surprised that she even heard him when she turned to look at him with an incredulous look.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think it was such a smart idea to only apply to one school, don't get me wrong I love performing but I didn't want it to be my only option. I love fashion just as much if not more than performing so I applied to Parsons for a fashion design course as well as at NYU for the Design for stage and film course." Kurt replied.

"Kurt talked me into applying at NYU as well, Burt and Carole helped us with the applications and we went and explored the campus that weekend that you went to see your grandmother."

"How come neither of you told me that you were applying to other universities?" Rachel asked as she looked at the brothers incredulously.

"Finn didn't tell you because he really was set on going to Pace, that was always his first choice, but I told him it was smarter to have a backup just in case." Kurt explained as he sat on the stool that was previously occupied by their letters.

"I didn't tell you that I applied to Parsons and NYU because you were so dead set on us both going to NYADA that you wouldn't even listen when I suggested that you should look into a backup. Can you honestly tell me that you would have listened without argument if I told you at the start of the year that I was considering other colleges?"

"No. But I would have understood eventually."

"Then why are you complaining? The other letters are waiting for us at home, why don't you come over and we can open them?" Kurt asked as he got up to give her a hug.

"Okay. Let's go clean out our lockers then head out."

The three walked out of the room and ventured to their individual lockers to clean them out before leaving the school for the last time. It felt weird to be leaving, the music room at McKinley had become like a second home to many of the glee members, with most of them spending more time there than anywhere else.

Half an hour later found all three sitting in Kurt's Navigator headed to the Hudson-Hummel household. The car was filled with the soft sound of music coming from the stereo system, none wanted to talk. The anticipation of what would be contained in the letters waiting for the two brothers was even more palpable then what it was back at McKinley. Finn was anxious to know whether or not he was New York bound and Kurt was trying to keep his mind on the road. Rachel was in the back quietly looking out the window as they drove along the streets of Lima, but Kurt could tell just by looking at her in the rear view mirror that her excitement over getting into NYADA was just below the surface waiting to be released.

Once the driveway at the Hudson-Hummel residence came into view Rachel started jumping around in her seat with excitement. Kurt parked the car and gave Rachel a fond but exasperated look before climbing out of the SUV; he waited for the other two to exit before pressing the button to lock his car. As they walked to the front door they noticed both Burt and Carole's car indicating that both parents were home early from their respective jobs. They were both just as anxious about the letters as their sons were so it only stood to reason that they wanted to be there when they opened them.

"Dad, we're home." Kurt called out as he pulled his coat off and hung it on the rack by the door.

"We're in the dining room, kiddo." Came the reply as the three teens moved further into the house once all the coats had been hung.

Burt and Carole were both sitting at the table with the three envelopes sitting in the centre, waiting for their respective owner to open them.

"What was in the other letters?" Burt asked once they had all sat down at the table.

"Finn and I didn't get in."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Carole told her son as she took in the sad look on his face.

"It's alright mom, hopefully this next letter will have better news." Finn assured her.

"What about you Rachel? Did you get into NYADA?" Carole asked her sons fiancé.

"I got in, which doesn't really make sense because Kurt aced his audition and I choked at mine yet I got in and he didn't."

"That doesn't make any sense; its bullshit is what it is." Burt added.

"Dad!"

"Sorry, but it just doesn't seem fair Kurt."

"It's alright dad, you knew that NYADA was more of a second choice as opposed to the other ones. It hurts that they think that I wasn't good enough but what's done is done. I can't change their minds but I can move on and hopefully the results of my other letters will be better." Kurt assured his father as he reached for the two envelopes in the middle of the table.

"Right then, no time like the present I guess." Burt looked officially chastised after Kurt had finished his little speech.

"Okay, I'll go first." Finn said as he picked up his letter with shaking hands.

As he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter everyone else edged closer to him with anticipation. The results in this letter would determine whether or not Finn would be accompanying his fiancé to New York.

Before anyone could ask for the result of the letter, Finn broke out in a big smile and looked up at the other occupants of the room.

"I got in! I got in! They even gave me a partial scholarship." Cheers rang out as everyone got up to give the teen a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so proud of you." Carole gushed as she hugged her son.

"This is fantastic; we'll be able to get an apartment together. We can get coffee at a nice little café, we-."

"Rachel, settle down. Kurt still needs to open his letters. Let's all sit back down and let Kurt open his." Burt suggested as he interrupted the verbal vomit coming out of Rachel's mouth.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they made their way back to their previous seats. Finn still had the big smile on his face as he sat waiting for Kurt's results. Kurt went for the NYU letter first, he was really hoping for the Parsons to be an acceptance but NYU wouldn't be such a bad second option.

Whilst Kurt read the letter his shoulders sagged with relief, at least that was one positive out of three so far. Better than a rejection.

"I got into NYU, with a partial scholarship as well." Kurt informed his family as a big smile formed on his face.

The congratulations were just as vociferous as they were for Finn when he had read his letter. Kurt was hugged by everyone before they all sat down to wait for the verdict on the letter from Parsons.

This time Kurt's heart was hammering in his chest, the contents of this letter are more important to him than the other two. Parsons had always been his first choice, ever since he started watching Project Runway. Just knowing that there was an entire school dedicated to the art he loved most in the city he wanted to live in, more than he had ever wanted anything before, was so exciting that Kurt found himself picturing his education there more than anywhere else.

As Kurt opened the envelope and pulled out the letter the silence in the room was almost deafening, and as he unfolded the letter with slightly shaking hands it felt like he was going to pass out from sheer nerves alone.

The silence continued as Kurt just sat there staring at the letter, a look of shock on his face. Everyone started to assume the worst before three little words slipped out of Kurt's mouth, almost inaudible.

"I got in."

KHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBA

**A/N:** Yay, it only took me three months to finally get this done. Oh the joys, I couldn't believe I had writers block on the first chapter. I was completely drawing a blank even though I have this entire story planned out. Oh well, it's done now and I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by Monday.

This isn't my first time writing a story on here but it is the first Glee one I've written, I was primarily writing Harry Potter and Anime stories under another name but I've kinda lost interest in those stories at the moment so I thought I'd try my hand at this. I'm fairly new to the whole Glee scene; I've only been watching it since March this year. Crazy, right?

I had watched the pilot when it aired in May of '09 but with work I wasn't able to keep up with it so I forgot all about it. Then this year both my son and I came down with the flu and we were both to sick and grumpy to do anything, so I bought the first five episodes on iTunes and sat him in front of the telly to watch it. He loves music and dancing so I thought it might keep him entertained. And low and behold it did, so as soon as I could move, without wanting to cough up a lung, I went out and bought the first three seasons on DVD and never looked back.

Reviews would be great and if anyone can come up with a descent title then PM me and I'll choose the best one. Ta muchly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any other event or place that is mentioned. I only own my OC's and the plot line for this story.

**Warnings:** Mild swearing mostly, AU

**Pairings:** Klaine, Finchel, Niff, David/OC and Wes/OC

**Author's Note:** Woohoo! Reviews already, thank you guys. I wanted to have this posted on Sunday but then my cat decided that it was the perfect time to have her kittens. Plus I got stuck into a really good fan fiction.

I'm from Australia so I don't know a thing about New York or any of the schools so I spent two weeks googling so much information that I know the ins and outs of NYU and Parsons. Everything for NYADA is just what I know from the show. Some places that I mention actually exist in New York and some I just made up for the heck of it so I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

KHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBA

**Chapter Two:** Summer Plans

"Seems a bit weird, doesn't it?"

Kurt's head shot up as he looked to the doorway of his bedroom. He was sitting on his bed with half full boxes of his belongings spread all over his floor.

"You scared me dad."

"Sorry kiddo." Burt walked into the room and sat down next to Kurt.

"What's weird?"

"How empty this room looks. It took you two weeks to set this room up how you wanted and now, less than two years later, it's taken you three days to pack what you're taking with you."

"I know, it seems so little but I'll only have so much room in my dorm. Most of this other stuff will have to stay here till I get an apartment."

"I'm going to miss you Kurt." Burt told his son as he put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his side.

"I'm going to miss you too dad. But I'll try and make it home for every holiday though so you'll still see a lot of me."

"This house is going to feel so empty without you and your brother here. We got so used to two growing teens coming and going at all times that it's going to be different once you both go."

"You'll still have Sam here dad, he still has one year left of high school. I'm pretty sure he'll want to bring friends home so it won't be so empty."

"Not the same, Sam's a great kid but he's not you or Finn. Just means you boys need to visit, a lot." Burt explained as he stood from the bed and started for the door.

"We will dad, besides you still have another week with us being under your feet and annoying you guys. It's probably going to take that long to help Finn pack; I can't believe that he hasn't even started yet."

"He's procrastinating; I just think that he's waiting for you to offer to help him." Burt said with a laugh.

"Probably, I'll offer to help him tomorrow, it's too late to start now."

"Alright, dinner should be ready soon anyway. I should probably go and try to pry Finn and Sam away from the TV long enough to help set the table."

"Good luck with that dad. I'll be down shortly; I've just got a couple more things to sort out."

With a nod towards Kurt in acknowledgement Burt left Kurt to his packing and headed towards his step-son's room, his next task was going to be fun.

KHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBA

The weeks had gone by fast after Kurt and Finn had opened their letters, they had all gone out to BreadstiX for dinner to celebrate along with Rachel and her dads. Most of the night was spent talking about what the kids were planning on doing for the summer before they were all gone.

The next day Rachel and Finn informed their parents that they were planning on putting their wedding off till after they graduated from college. With both of them attending college in New York they no longer felt as though they needed to rush into marriage. Both sets of parents were relieved with this new turn of events and were glad that they didn't have to plan for a wedding that they weren't really enthusiastic about to begin with.

At least that was one less thing that needed to be planned that summer; the three teens would already be busy with packing and moving to New York. Rachel would be leaving first in July followed by both the boys in August. Kurt started classes on August twenty-seventh and Finn had freshman orientation on the twenty-sixth with his classes starting on September fourth. That gave them a month and a half of the summer holidays to spend together before Rachel left.

Kurt had made plans with the New Directions girls to have a weekend sleepover at his house before Mercedes left for her new life in L.A and Santana headed to Louisville. Finn planned to use the same four day weekend to have a video game marathon with the Glee boys before most of them left to go their separate ways. The only ones remaining behind would be Sam, Artie, Brittany and Tina. Pizza and junk food seemed like a good idea for that weekend as long as the boys had the house clean by the time Burt and Carole got back from D.C on the following Tuesday.

Finn and Kurt made plans to shop for their weekend party on the Thursday beforehand, Burt and Carole gave them two hundred dollars for their weekend supplies. Thankfully Puck was more interested in the actual games to even bother with sneaking alcohol into the house which made Kurt happy because he really didn't want to deal with a drunken brother as well as their friends.

KHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBA

"We're gonna need more chips dude."

"Finn how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me dude?" came the reply as Kurt pushed one of the two trolley's down the aisle at the supermarket.

Both teens had left their house two hours previous to start on the food shopping for their long weekend party. They had been arguing nonstop since they stepped foot in the market, Finn wanted to spend the money on a whole lot of junk food whereas Kurt kept telling him that they couldn't have junk food every day and they certainly were not going to eat chips and chocolate for breakfast.

They had finally come to a compromise, splitting the money between the pair they each grabbed a trolley and placed the food they thought was necessary into their respective trolley's. Whatever amount went over their hundred dollar budget would come out of their own money to make up the difference. Finn was happy as long as Kurt bought some bacon so they wouldn't have all healthy food for their breakfast meals.

"Sorry. But we still need more chips, with how much the other guys eat there won't be enough for you and the girls."

"Then get more chips, I told you whatever goes over the hundred dollars you pay out of your pocket. You wanted all that crap than you can pay for it."

Finn gave a nod of agreement before grabbing four more bags of chips off of the shelf and throwing them into the trolley. So far the trolley was three quarters full of chocolate, chips, soft drink and various other snacks that Kurt didn't even want to know the names of. Finn seemed proud of himself so Kurt just let him do what he wanted. Kurt just made sure to add some vegan chocolate into the trolley or Rachel would have a fit, so not what Kurt wanted to deal with that weekend.

"When did Burt say that he and mum were leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning at around eight, they don't want to waste too much of the day driving to Columbus. They check in at their hotel at twelve so they have plenty of time to go for brunch before checking in." Kurt informed the former jock as they walked into the next aisle.

Kurt wanted to grab supplies to make waffles or pancakes for breakfast, with how much Noah, Sam and Finn put away on a daily basis Kurt has to make sure that he has plenty ingredients or there wouldn't be enough food to feed everyone. He doubled up on all the ingredients and piled them all into the trolley; Finn was following close behind as they moved further through the shop.

"Hey Kurt, do you think we should get some fruit too?"

"Seriously, with the amount of junk food you have piled in that trolley you suggest fruit?" Kurt asked the taller teen with an incredulous look.

"Hey I like fruit too."

"Finn, fruit flavoured lollies don't count."

"Can we still get some fruit? Rachel will never let me hear the end of it if we don't get at least some fruit."

"Fine, but she's your girlfriend so you pay for it."

Fifteen minutes later both boys were at the registers putting their shopping through, by the time their groceries were scanned and paid for Kurt had already received several text messages from Rachel to make sure he had brought plenty of vegan food. She may be his best friend but she could sure drive him crazy sometimes, she drove everyone else crazy all the time.

KHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBA

"Did you boys get everything you needed?" Burt asked them as he started to help them bring the bags into the house.

"Yeah, we went a little over the two hundred but we just used our own money to make up for it." Kurt informed him.

"Rachel kept texting with requests and suggestions for food that we should stock up on." Finn added as they headed to the kitchen with his load of shopping.

"Well I just hope that Puckerman doesn't bring alcohol into this house."

"Don't worry dad, Puck knows that he isn't to bring any to the party. I'll admit he has matured a bit since Shelby allowed him to see Beth, even if he was dumb enough to try and have a relationship with a teacher." Kurt assured his dad.

"Good, because this whole party deal is based on you guys not consuming any alcohol."

"No need to worry Burt, we'll all be too busy getting sugar highs to worry about alcohol." Finn added as he started stuffing chip packets into the pantry.

The next ten minutes of unpacking passed in silence as Burt continued to help the two boys pack away the food supplies for their weekend, he trusted the boys but he just liked to make sure that the rules were followed to the letter. It was one thing to have a bunch of teenagers in his home for a four day weekend but a completely different thing to have alcohol added into the mix.

It wasn't Kurt or the girls that he had to worry about; it was his other son and his friends that were more prone to troublemaking than anyone else. Especially with it being summer, teens just seemed to get crazier during the holidays between school years. It was either the sun or lack of teachers that caused the effect.

"I'm going to start on dinner now, should be ready in an hour." Kurt informed them as they started to head out of the kitchen.

Burt headed to the living room to watch TV while Finn headed upstairs to play his Xbox, Carole wasn't due home from work for another half hour so Kurt started grabbing the ingredients he would need for their dinner. He loved cooking; there was just something about the repetitive motions of food preparations that Kurt found cathartic. He found baking a great way to relieve stress as well, the results were quite rewarding too. The only downside to student housing during his freshman year was that there were no kitchens in the suites in the residence hall he was staying in for his freshman year.

He had been in contact with his roommate over the past couple of weeks, they had started emailing each other as soon as they knew the others name and email address. Ethan seemed like a really nice guy, he and Kurt found out that they both had a lot in common with each other. They were both gay, though Ethan had a boyfriend, they both liked musicals, both were doing Fashion Design and they both loved cooking. The only thing the pair didn't have in common was the ability to sing, Ethan claimed to be tone deaf but his boyfriend on the other hand was quite adept at it and was studying Music Technology at NYU.

It was good that he was able to get to know his roommate before leaving for New York; he wasn't sure how awkward it would be if they didn't know each other beforehand. They would be sharing a double room together, Kurt was just glad that he wasn't sharing a quad, he'd heard that they weren't really comfortable with four people trying to occupy such a small room.

Ethan had grown up in New York and had promised to take Kurt on a proper tour of all the good hot spots in the city after they had fully settled in. Kurt was looking forward to it and had invited Finn and Rachel along as well. They didn't get much of a chance to explore when they were there for Nationals their junior year so it would be a whole new experience the second time around. It also helped to have someone who knew where they were going as their guide. All in all Kurt was looking forward to being in New York again.

KHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBA

**AN:** Phew, finally. I wanted this up before the start of this week but things don't always go as they are planned. My brother is watching my son for the weekend so I will have a new chapter up by Sunday, this time I'll actually keep to that plan. This chapter is so short compared to the first one because the third is going to be pretty long.

Next chapter will be the party and their departure to New York; I'm also hoping to add in their little tour as well. I already have the chapter half planned out so it shouldn't take too long to type up.

On an even better note, at 10:00 am on Tuesday the 22nd of October same sex marriage will become legal in the ACT. How awesome is that? It took Australia long enough. Tasmania is apparently soon to follow on that front too, and my home state (New South Wales) has it on the agenda as well. I honestly thought that Victoria would be the first considering they have the SSCV but oh well, ACT is better than nothing, even if over half the country voted a complete wanka into office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any other event or place that is mentioned. I only own my OC's and the plot line for this story.

**Warnings: **Mild swearing mostly, AU

**Pairings: **Klaine, Finchel, Niff, David/OC and Wes/OC

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I'm back for chapter three. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I got a great story suggestion from **Mikaracat**, thanks for the suggestion; I like it so much I'm going to use it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

**KHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBA**

**Chapter Three:** Movie Night

"Finn you need to get up, it's already midday." Kurt yelled as he poked his head into Finn's room.

"Five more minutes."

"No, you need to get up now if you plan to have everything set up before everyone gets here. We have three hours before everyone starts showing up so we need to start setting up."

"Okay, I'll get up. Just give me a few minutes; I'll be down stairs soon." Finn was still half asleep as he slowly climbed out of bed.

"Alright, I'll start on lunch."

Kurt left his brothers room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen to start on lunch for the pair of them. Kurt had been up since nine o'clock and had spent most of the morning on the phone with Mercedes, Rachel and Santana making last minute movie selections. Kurt sometimes wished he had his old basement bedroom because of all the floor space, with his new room the floor space was limited so they couldn't lay sleeping bags out like they used too. Instead Rachel was going to bring her foldaway bed which would leave the bed to Kurt, Santana and Brittany. Mercedes and Tina would be sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor. Kurt was just glad his bed was a king.

Quinn wasn't able to come to their little weekend because she was spending the start of her summer, before going to Yale, on a vacation with her mum. The others were disappointed about her absence but she did promise to write to them all whilst she was away.

They wouldn't be stuck inside for the whole weekend; they planned on going to the mall on Saturday. He wasn't sure what Finn and the other boys planned to do but Rachel requested that Kurt and the other girls help her to pick out a whole new wardrobe before heading to New York. They all jumped at the chance and Santana offered to start a bonfire to get rid of her old clothes, it was a very tempting idea.

"So, what's for breakfast Kurt?" Finn asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's midday Finn, it is way past breakfast. I made you a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches though."

"Thanks Kurt, I meant to set an alarm for ten but I forgot."

"It's okay Finn; we still have plenty of time before everyone turns up. You need to set the living room up and then we need to start getting the food and drinks ready. Dad and Carole left us some more money to pay for pizza tonight and lunch tomorrow; they left it on the counter along with a note."

"All the others can pitch in with money for any other takeout we get over the weekend."

"Sweet, what else did the not say?" Finn asked around a mouth half full of food.

"Your table manners cease to amaze me." Kurt deadpanned as he watched bits of food fly out of Finn's mouth with disgust.

"Sorry, what else was in the note?" Finn asked again after he swallowed his mouthful.

"They just said to have a good weekend and not to get into too much trouble. Though, with Puck and Santana involved I'm not sure if it's possible for us to stay out of trouble this weekend." Kurt informed as he got up to poor himself another cup of coffee.

"At least this weekend is going to be interesting. When are Mercedes and Santana leaving again?"

"Mercedes leaves on Wednesday and Santana heads out to Louisville next Friday. Is Puck going with Mercedes still or is he going to drive like he originally planned?" Kurt asked.

"I think he's decided to drive instead of fly, he's leaving on Thursday."

"I guess this really is it, huh?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it's one thing to make plans for college but once the time comes for us to actually leave. It's going to be weird not being here anymore, I mean we'll still see each other but we won't see our parents as much as we used too."

"It's okay Finn, once school starts you won't even notice." Kurt assured him as they started to clear the table.

Kurt started on the dishes as Finn left to go and get his Xbox 360 as well as his Playstation 3 from his room. Sam had spent the night at Pucks place so the pair of them would be bringing some of Pucks games as well as his Xbox. Finn needed to set up the TV from out of his room as well; it was a good thing that Puck was bringing his Xbox with him. Artie was going to bring his Playstation as well so they would all be able to play no matter what console they had set up.

They had even planned to spend a few hours on Saturday night playing WOW on their laptops. Finn's laptop was the first thing he brought with the money he earned working for Burt at the tyre shop. It was a lot better than the PC he used to have. Finn wasn't sure what Kurt and the girls had planned for their weekend other than watching a lot of movies but he hoped to spend at least one night with Rachel before the weekend was up.

"Hey Finn, can you get the camping table out of the garage? The coffee table isn't big enough to fit all the food." Kurt asked as he walked into the living room.

"Sure, just let me finish setting this TV up and I'll go and get it."

"Thanks Finn.'

Kurt went back to the kitchen and started to make the dips, there were going to be a lot of hungry boys invading his house very soon. He wasn't going to put the chips out till everyone showed up, that way they would stay fresh. He also put out a couple of bowls of lollies; apparently the boys would be surviving on lollies and chips for the night. He planned on putting a few bags of popcorn in the microwave for him and the girls and he was going to bake some fries in the oven as well.

"Hey Kurt, Rachel just sent me a text. She and Mercedes are on their way here now; Rachel's dads are dropping her off on their way into Kenton." Finn announced as he came into the kitchen with the camping table from the garage.

"Okay, text her back and tell them to just come in when they get here."

Kurt looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall and noticed it was quarter past one. The two girls were early but with their help things may just be ready in time for the others to start turning up. Knowing Puck he would probably be late like he is for everything. All in all this weekend was going to be rather interesting and it would be the last time for a while that they will all have a chance to see each other.

**KHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBA**

Kurt was putting the food on the camping table when he heard the doorbell ring before the door opened. Rachel walked in followed by her two dads who were carrying in her foldaway bed. Mercedes was the last to enter bringing with her two sleeping bags.

"Hey boys, where do you want this to go?" Hiram Berry asked as they put the bed down in the entrance hall.

"It needs to go upstairs to my room. Do you need any help?" Kurt replied after he gave both Rachel and Mercedes a hug.

"We're fine, just point us in the right direction then we'll be on our way." LeRoy answered.

"Upstairs, it's the second door on the right." Kurt informed them as they picked the bed back up and headed towards the staircase.

"Sorry we're early but my dads are going to Kenton for the night and they offered to drive me on their way out of town." Rachel told the boys as she followed them into the living room.

"It's okay Rachel, you and Mercedes can help me set up my room for when the others get here." Kurt assured her.

"I brought those movies you wanted boo." Mercedes told him as she handed over the plastic bag containing said movies.

"Thanks 'Cedes, I've been meaning to watch these for a while and when Santana suggested them I figured it was a great time to watch them."

"I can't believe you want to watch The Chronicles of Narnia, it doesn't seem like your kind of movie." Rachel interjected as she saw the title of the movies in the bag.

"I have a sort of small crush on Peter Pevensie, plus I read the books when I was a kid and I really liked them." Kurt told her.

"Alright sweetie, we'll see you on Monday." Hiram interrupted as he and LeRoy came back down the stairs.

They hugged her goodbye and shook Finn's hand before the pair of them left the house and headed to their car. Kurt went up the stairs with the two girls following him while Finn went into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge. Earlier that morning Kurt had pushed his bed closer towards the window so that there would be more room for the girls sleeping on the floor. The foldaway bed would be positioned between the bed and window and the other girls would be sleeping on the floor between the door and the bed.

All the other boys just planned to sleep in sleeping bags on the living room floor, that way they didn't need to leave the room other than to use the toilet which was in a half bath just down the hall from the stair case. It made things easier for Artie as well, this way he didn't need to be carried up the stairs every time and the half bath was big enough for him to get his wheelchair into it. Burt had even installed hand rails to make things easier for him when they first moved into the house. With the amount of times the Glee boys spent at the Hudson-Hummel household it seemed like a smart choice.

Kurt placed the bag of DVD's on his TV stand and moved towards the foldaway bed. With help from Rachel they manoeuvred the bed into the right position whilst Mercedes placed her sleeping bag on the floor next to the bed.

"It's quarter to two now s we have just over an hour before everyone shows up. What do you girls want to do while we wait?" Kurt asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Why don't we watch really crappy TV and gossip?" Mercedes suggested as she sat next to Kurt and reached for the TV remote on his bedside table.

"Sounds like a plan."

**KHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBA**

It was quarter past three when the first people started to arrive at the Hudson-Hummel household. First to arrive was Artie who was dropped off by his dad and as he was wheeling up the driveway Santana and Brittany arrived.

Everyone had turned up by four and they were all watching a movie in the living room while they argued over what pizza to get. Rachel's vegan pizza was no problem; it was what to get on the others that everyone was arguing about. Kurt wasn't fussed what they got, it would be greasy slop no matter what they put on it. He would rather have something healthier to eat for dinner but he was outnumbered in that regard so he felt it was easier to just sit back quietly and watch as Puck and Santana bitched at each other.

When it seemed like Santana was going to get violent with Puckerman Kurt thought it would be a good idea to step in before a fight broke out in his living room. It seemed a bit ridiculous to be fighting over pizza toppings but Santana's mood had been on a short fuse ever since she found out Brittany wasn't graduating. She seemed to be picking fights with everyone since school ended and it was about to go to blows if something wasn't done soon.

"Guys, enough!" Kurt shouted as he stood from the couch.

"Dad and Carole left enough money for the pizza so that everyone can have their own. If the pair of you had stopped your bitching long enough to listen you would have heard me say all this earlier."

"Could the pair of you be any pettier? I mean come on you're fighting over fucking pizza toppings, grow up." Kurt admonished the pair as he grabbed the phone off the cradle and moved back to his spot on the couch.

Both Santana and Puck were looking rather chagrined at being reprimanded by Kurt, the others were all looking at him in shock. It was very rare for Kurt to swear so when he actually did it was noteworthy. Artie and Sam were trying not to laugh at the looks on Santana and Puck's faces but Mercedes and Tina weren't even bothering to hide their amusement. Rachel just shook her head and went back to cuddling up to Finn.

"The order is now made, so let's sit here and watch the movie. The next person that thinks it's a good idea to start an argument is out that front door quicker than they came in it." Kurt announced as he hung the phone up and put it back on the cradle.

"Sorry Kurt." Santana apologised once she had calmed down.

"Yeah, sorry man. It won't happen again." Puck added.

With the apologies out of the way they all settled back down and played the movie whilst they waited for the pizza to arrive. Once the pizza arrived Kurt and the girls planned to take theirs up to his room so they could eat while watching their movies. The other boys would stay downstairs and play the rather large assortment of games that were currently piled on the floor in front of the TV cabinet.

**KHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBA**

It was an hour into the movie that the pizza arrived; Kurt and Finn got up from their spots on the couch and along with Puck went to the front door to get it. Eleven pizzas seemed like a lot of food but when you took into consideration the teens that would be consuming said pizza then it was easier to understand. The pizza delivery guy just gave them a weird look before taking the money and turning around to head back to his car.

The others came out of the living room to help sort out the pizzas, that task was less hassle than the actual ordering. Once everyone had their pizzas the boys headed back into the living room to set up the Xbox first while the girls followed Kurt upstairs to his room where their first movie for the night was waiting.

They all picked out the good spots and started on their pizza as Kurt put the first Narnia movie into his DVD player.

"We forgot the drinks." Tina announced around a mouthful of pizza.

"I'll get them." Santana announced as she jumped up from her spot on the bed.

"It's too bad that Quinn couldn't be here." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, but her mum booked the cruise before we even planned this so she couldn't exactly cancel." Kurt told her.

"When is she supposed to be coming back?" Tina asked.

"I think she said they were getting back to the New York port on the twenty-third and they were going to stay overnight at the Plaza Hotel before heading back the next day." Rachel informed the room at large.

"Well I hope she has fun, I'd love to go on a cruise. They seem so romantic." Tina added.

"A cruise does sound nice, maybe we should go on one someday. Maybe as a celebration after we all graduate from college." Rachel suggested.

"That's like four years away for you guys but it will be five for Brittany and I." Tina pointed out.

"Well we can do it then, make it a five year reunion and invite all the original New Directions members." Kurt added as he got back up from the bed to shut off the overhead light, leaving the two bedside lamps on.

"What are you guys talking about?" Santana asked as she came back into the room with cans of soft drink.

"We're talking about going on a cruise in five years' time as a sort of college graduation slash reunion trip." Mercedes informed Santana as she started to hand the cans to everyone.

"Sounds interesting, if any of the boys annoy us we can just toss them overboard."

"What were the boys doing when you went back down there?" Kurt asked as he opened his Diet Coke.

"Playing some game on the Xbox, from the sounds of it Finn was getting his ass kicked by Artie." Santana replied as she got settled on the bed.

"Okay enough talk, let's start this movie." Mercedes said as she pulled her sleeping bag further up her body. Kurt's computer chair wasn't the most comfortable place to sit but at least she could see the TV.

"Alright ladies, let the entertainment begin." Kurt announced as he pressed the play button on the remote.

"I've never seen this movie." Tina announced as the opening seen for the movie came on.

"How can never have seen The Chronicles of Narnia?" Kurt asked with an incredulous look.

"I like the Unicorn's, they're really pretty." Brittany announced from her spot between Kurt and Santana.

"Gotta say I am more partial to Aslan, just love the way he rips that bitc-"

"Santana! Don't spoil it, Tina hasn't seen it before." Mercedes reprimanded the Latina as she was about to give away a good part of the film.

"Shit, sorry Tina. I'll keep the spoilers to a minimum." Santana apologised.

"That's okay, I wanted to see it when it came out in cinemas but I didn't get a chance."

"Shhh, can we stop talking and watch the movie? Tina won't get to see what happens if we keep talking through it." Rachel interjected.

"Alright, quiet time now." Kurt agreed as he pulled another slice of pizza from his box.

The room stayed quiet throughout the rest of the movie, all that could be heard was the occasional swear word from the boys downstairs. Kurt had to turn the volume of the TV up a bit when the noise from the boys became too loud. Once the movie had ended they all took turns going to the bathroom to get their sleep clothes on before returning for the next movie which was the second in the Narnia series.

That's the way it went for most of the night, at the end of the third movie Kurt went downstairs with Rachel to make up a bowl of popcorn and to grab more drinks. With timer, popcorn and drinks in hand they headed through the kitchen and towards the stairs but not before poking their heads into the living room to see how the boys were faring.

They had abandoned the Xbox and had set up Artie's Guitar Hero on the Playstation, both Finn and Sam were currently in a battle while the others cheered them on. Shaking their heads, Kurt and Rachel turned around and headed up the stairs with their new supply of snacks. The boys seemed like they would be sufficiently occupied for the rest of the night, it wasn't even midnight yet so they'd be up for a while longer.

Thankfully there hadn't been any arguments since Santana and Puck's fight earlier that evening. Other than a slight disagreement over what the fourth movie would be Santana had been rather well behaved which was saying something. They planned on watching another movie before calling it a night; they wanted to get an early start on the shopping trip the next day. Rachel's dads had given her three hundred dollars for her little shopping trip, with the others helping him out Kurt was sure he'd be able to create a whole new wardrobe for Rachel. He still wasn't sure how she managed to dress like a toddler and an old lady all in one outfit but she managed.

"Okay guys, one last movie and then it's time to call it a night. The boys are still going down there so they'll probably be up for a while yet." Kurt announced as he entered the room.

"Puck looked like he was about to fall asleep so they might not be up for as long as we thought." Rachel added as she sat back down on her bed.

From the look of Brittany it didn't seem like she was going to be awake for much longer either. Hopefully they would all be able to stay awake longer on Saturday night.

"Alright, let's watch this next one then. What was it again?" Tina asked as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"It's called August Rush; it's based in New York so that's what drew me to it." Kurt answered as he passed the bowl to Mercedes.

"Isn't it about a boy who lives in an orphanage but his parents are still alive so he follows the music to New York City to try and find them?" Tina asked.

'Yeah, I came across it a couple of months ago, even Finn liked it so I thought I'd see what you guys thought." Kurt replied as he hit play on the movie.

As the introduction started they all settled down, the only sound, other than the TV, was the occasional thanks as the bowl of popcorn was passed around. And as the end credits rolled only Kurt and Tina were left awake.

"That was a really good movie Kurt. The ending was a bit anti-climactic though." Tina said quietly as she started to help Kurt clean up the empty cans and the empty popcorn bowl and pizza boxes.

"Yeah I was a bit disappointed by the ending too but it was still a good movie." Kurt replied.

"It's not every day that you see Robin Williams play such an ass either."

"I didn't really like his character." Kurt told her as they headed down the stairs with the rubbish.

As they walked past the living room they noticed that both TV's were off and all the boys were asleep in varying positions throughout the room. Artie had been given the lounge and from the looks of the positioning of Sam's neck on the lounge chair he was going to have a really sore neck the next day. Kurt and Tina snickered to themselves as they headed into the kitchen to dispose of the rubbish. Keeping quiet they headed back up the stairs and entered Kurt's room, Kurt had done his moisturising earlier so all he had to do was set his alarm and then crawl into bed.

"Goodnight Tina."

"Goodnight Kurt." Tina replied as she climbed into her sleeping bag on the floor next to Mercedes. They were both asleep within minutes

**KHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBA**

AN: Phew, that's part of it done. It ended up being longer than I thought it would be so I thought it would be better if I halved it. The second part will be up by Wednesday, it will include the rest of the weekend as well as Rachel's departure to New York. Chapter five will be when Kurt and Finn go to New York.

Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter; it is currently three in the morning so I am going to bed. I should have been in bed ages ago but I wanted to get this done and I kept getting distracted, maybe I shouldn't watch movies while I type it takes too long.


End file.
